Le Premier Baiser
by Vilandel
Summary: Rogue cherche Yukino... Il doit lui avouait ses sentiments... Il a honte, car jamais il a oser les lui dire... Il honte, car il n'a pas été a ses cotés, quand elle a était banni... Peut elle lui pardonner? Peut elle... l'aimer? (Traduction d'une de mes fic / Désolé pour les fautes d'ortographes)


**Le Premier Baiser**

Pendant que le bal de la victoire battait son plein, Rogue cherchait Yukino dans tout le palais royal. Finalement, le dragon d'ombre avait fini dans les jardins. Il voulait s'excuser auprès d'elle, de ne l'avoir pas défendu contre Gemna quand elle a été bannie de Sabertooth. Il avait été un lâche, il n'avait même pas pu défendre la fille a laquelle il tenait plus que tout. Oui, Rogue amoureux de la belle mage stellaire au cheveux blancs. En fait, depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, quand elle avait rejoint Sabertooth il ya un an. Elle s'était assise timidement dans un coin de la guilde, comme si elle essayait de se fondre dans le mur gris. Elle était si belle, comme une étoile, il a trouvé à l'époque. Une étoile qui avait perdu de son éclat. Yukino a toujours eu une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux, comme si elle avait vécu quelque chose de terrible. Ou comme si quelque chose lui manquait terriblement. Rogue n'était pas aveugle, contrairement à la plupart a Sabertooth, où tout le monde chercher a être meilleur que tous les autres. Il avait tout de suite vu que l'on avait déchiré quelque chose à Yukino. Sa propre enfance. Le chasseur de dragons d'ombre pouvait voir ça. Son enfance avait elle aussi était arracher. A la mort de Skyadrum. Sting avait certes aussi connu ce genre de déchirement, mais Rogue ne savait pas s'il avait remarqué la tristesse dans les yeux de Yukino. Probablement, mais le blond avait certainement pas fait attention.

Rogue avait observer Yukino de loin, pendant qu'elle s'habituer petit a petit a la vie de Sabertooth. Bien qu'il était un des cinq meilleurs mages des tigres a dent de sabre, jamais il n'a osé parler à Yukino. Il avait honte de lui, tellement qu'il trouvait moins en moins le courage de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Il n'avait pu supporter qu'elle enlève ses vêtements devant toute la guilde pour enlever sa marque. Rogue avait voulu intervenir, mais quelque chose l'avait arrêter. La fierté stupide que chaque mage de Sabertooth portait en lui. Il n'y était pas une exception.

Mais aujourd'hui, il allait enfin réagir et avouer ses sentiments. Rogue comprendrait si Yukino ne voulait rien de lui. Enfin ni lui ni Sting ou Orga et Rufus n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Mais il serait enfin débarrassé de ce fardeau, qui charger douloureusement son cœur. Même si Yukino refusait de sortir avec lui. Peut-être que c'était mieux de toute façon, elle méritait de prendre un nouveau départ.

"Rogue-sama?"

Surpris, le brun se retourna. Elle était là. Yukino. Elle était belle dans sa robe vert émeraude, qui montre sa silhouette exquise, et les bijoux dans ses cheveux, faite à partir de perles de mer. Inquiet, elle le regarda avec ses yeux noisette. Elle brillé comme une étoile, qui avait retrouvé sa splendeur et qui a présent éclaire sa nuit sombre. A cette charmante vue, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Et galére. Eh bien, s'il ne pouvait avouer ses sentiments, il lui les montrerait. Sans une pensée, il a tiré la blanche contre sa poitrine et laissa ses lèvres rugueuses sur sa douce bouche. Rogue s'attendait a tout, mais pas que Yukino répondait sans hésiter a son baiser. Après un bref choc, le baiser s'approfondit, le dragon a demandé d'entrait dans la bouche de la mage stellaire, ce qu'elle lui accorda. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et après quelque hésitation, elles ont commencé à se battre.

"Rogue, tu... WOAH ... Je vous dérange?"

Surpris, les nouveaux amoureux regardèrent derrière eux. Devant eux se tenait un Sting hilare, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Alors que Yukino baissa les yeux, rouge de honte, Rogue regarda son meilleur ami avec un air de reproche. Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'il interrompe les meilleurs moments?

"Continuer, faite comme si je n'étais pas là. Je vais voir si je suis dans la salle de bal."

Sting rit et puis il disparu.

Quand ils étaient enfin seuls, Rogue embrassa de nouveau sa belle Yukino. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer maintenant, a présent son étoile allait être a ses coter et allait éclairer ses ténèbres.


End file.
